


Home.

by st00pz



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/pseuds/st00pz
Summary: Fill of prompt #1 : bruce and dick had been planning to spend christmas together as a couple but with a last-minute business meeting, bruce can't make it home for christmas (or can he?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13943](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/gifts).




End file.
